Lord of the Rings Song Parodies
by Leaviel
Summary: Ok, the title says it all. This is what happens when I have too much time on my hands.
1. I'm Proud to be a Hobbit

These are my songs, well, the original versions aren't MY songs, I just  
changed them. THESE are my songs. Read, and review.  
  
I'm Proud to be a Hobbit  
I'm proud to be a Hobbit,  
Where at least I know I'm small.  
And I won't forget the Elves I've seen,  
They all seemed rather tall.  
And I proudly stand up,  
Run around,  
On the grass beneath the sun.  
Oh, I'm proud to be a hobbit,  
Cuz it's a lot o' fun! 


	2. I'm Proud to be Gollum

This didn't really take much effort to make, but I thought, "Hey, what the  
heck! Might as well put it up here."  
  
I'm Proud to be Gollum  
I'm proud to be Gollum,  
Where at least I know there's fish!  
And I won't forget the fish that died,  
That gave me all those fish!  
And I proudly stand up,  
Dive into a pool,  
And catch some more fish!  
Oh, I'm proud to be Gollum,  
Precious bless the fish!  
Err, yeah. told you it was random. or did I? 


	3. Precious, My Precious

Ok, next one. This one is to the tune of "Texas, Our Texas". I was forced  
to sing it in choir, so on the way to the place we sang it at. I made this.  
Oh, give me a break! I had to! Well, not really, but never you mind!  
  
Precious, My Precious  
Precious, my precious,  
All hail the mighty ring!  
Precious, my precious,  
It makes me want to sing!  
It's round and golden,  
And very, very bright!  
There's elvish script upon it,  
'Twas very hard to write.  
Precious, my precious!  
This song I love to sing!  
My name is Gollum,  
And this is the.  
One Ring!  
Yey. jollyific. 


	4. Merry, The RedNosed Hobbit

I actually got this from a friend, but she WANTED me to put it up here. You  
might know her, a nice evil lass named Linriel.  
  
Merry the red nosed hobbit  
  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glowed  
All of the other hobbits  
Used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor merry  
Join in any hobbit games  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Gandalf came to say  
Merry with your nose so bright  
Won't you guide my way tonight?  
Then how the hobbits loved him  
As they shouted out with glee  
Merry the red nosed hobbit  
  
You'll go down in history 


	5. It's Bilbo's Party, and I'll Laugh if I ...

Ok, the story with this is that. well, choir, bored, and err, yeah.  
  
It's Bilbo's Party and I'll Laugh if I Want To  
  
Nobody knows where my Pippin has gone,  
But Merry left the same time.  
Why were they stealing apples?  
And drinking far too much wine?  
  
It's Bilbo's party and I'll laugh if I want to!  
Laugh if I want to!  
Laugh if I want to!  
You would laugh too if you'd seen what they do!  
  
Play Hobbit music, keep dancing all night,  
But leave me alone for a while!  
'Till Pip's set off a rocket,  
I've got no reason to smile!  
  
It's Bilbo's party and I'll laugh if I want to!  
Laugh if I want to!  
Laugh if I want to!  
You would laugh too if you'd seen what they do!  
  
Merry and Pippin just blew up a tent!  
A dragon flew through the night!  
They should have put it outside,  
But Pippin's not very bright!  
  
It's Bilbo's party and I'll laugh if I want to!  
Laugh if I want to!  
Laugh if I want to!  
You would laugh too if you'd seen what they do!  
You would laugh too if you'd seen what they do!  
  
Yeah. of all my parodies, this is one of my favorites.  
COMMENT!!! 


	6. We wish you a Merry Christmas

This Linriel also came up with the idea for, but I changed it a little. I'm also using this for a Christmas card. I found a picture of good o' Merry and Pippin after they blew up the dragon firework and their hair is all on end. I made little Christmas hats for them and it has this song underneath. Enjoy  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
  
We wish you a Frodo Christmas  
  
We wish you a Samwise Christmas  
  
And a Pippin New Year!  
  
Good Hobbits we bring  
  
To you and your king  
  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
  
And a Pippin New Year! 


	7. Short things

Yey! I updated! Finally! Over what seems like forever!  
  
Ok, these are all very short, so I thought I'd just put them all under one chapter. There's a parody of Louie Louie (is that how you spell it?) and a couple of random commercial add parodies. Enjoy:  
  
When I was Frodo, Frodo... I said "Ooooooo, Gollum let my finger go! Ow, ow, ow, OOOOOWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
A hobbit in need deserves the Ring, indeed. Yeah, yeah... it's the puffs commercial.  
  
Like a good hobbit, Samwise is there! Hehe, Statefarm.  
  
I hope you liked my obscenely short chapter, 'twas the best I could do! REVIEW!!! 


	8. Gollum the Former Hobbit

Yay. Another song. It's been a while.

Gollum the Former Hobbit 

You know Merry, and Pippin, and Frodo, and Samwise,

Bilbo, and Fatty, and old Gaffer Hamfast.

But do you recall

The most creepy (ex) Hobbit of all?

Gollum, the former Hobbit,

Has some very grey-green skin.

And if you ever saw him,

You might think he was too thin.

All of the other Hobbits,

Used to point and run away.

They sent away poor Smeagol

To never see the light of day.

Then one dark and creepy time,

Bilbo came to say:

"Gollum, with your eyes so bright,

I'm gonna steal your ring tonight!"

Then how the dwarves loved him,

But Gollum was furious.

"Bilbo, you stupid fat Hobbit!

You have stole our precious!"

That was fun. Pwease review!


End file.
